Souls and Shinobi
by Ishy00
Summary: What if on the night of the Kyuubi's sealing something happened and it ended up with Naruto being raised in the Seireitei. How would Konoha be affected by his return. Arrancar Naruto, Pairings undecided read note at the bottom for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there I'm Back. I know I haven't updated but I've been revising for my exams and this fic just came from somewhere and I wrote it to get the stress out. Don't in couple of weeks exams will be over so I will have loads of free time so you can expect updates and no I haven't abandoned any of them so get onto reading. **

**Important Note read at the bottom **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Bleach I wish I could i'd be filthy fu**ing rich.

* * *

Souls and Shinobi

Chapter 1: Fate?

The moon was full under the winter's night, the trees surrounding the mighty village of Konoha rustled and swayed ominously, however none took notice in the bustling streets, the nightlife alive and cheerful while one man and his wife were feeling the tension of what should have been a joyous occasion.

"NARUTO!" Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze screamed as her minute old baby was held hostage with a kunai poised at his neck. Minato Namikaze stood defensively trying to work out the angle of this masked man.

"Yondaime Hokage, give me the jinchuuriki otherwise your son will die at the ripe old age of one minute.

* * *

The Kyuubi roared in his furious glory, his nine magnificent tails swishing from side to side, bringing destruction to the village that had denied him his freedom for years. Homes and business destroyed, shinobis and civilians alike crushed from the flying debris of the fearsome beast.

The Kyuubi, one of the nine beasts of legend, only known to have been subdued by two of the most revered and feared shinobi in history, Madara Uchiha and the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Tales of the Kyuubi's power were all being fully showcased on this night, all knew of the stories of the force of nature, able to create earthquakes and tsunamis and level the mountains with one of it's nine tails.

Opposite it stood a huge toad, not to the size of the Kyuubi but still comparable, the toad carried a smoking pipe in it's mount and a tanto at it's side, this was Gamabunta, the boss summon of the toad clan and everyone in Konoha knew, their saviour was here, the Yondaime Hokage had arrived on the battlefield. The shinobi fought with a renewed vigour. Jutsu, kunai, shuriken were all launched toward the beast showing the determination of the shinobi of the mighty village of Konoha.

* * *

Minato stood atop Gamabunta's head with his Hiraishin kunai in one hand and a bundle in the other. If one looked closer you would see tears pouring down the blonde's face, knowing what he was about to do to his son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Bunta, I'm gonna do it get ready" he whispered but loud enough for the proud toad to hear.

"**So you're gonna do it then huh, this tadpole is gonna have a hard time you know, are sure there's no way to do anything different." **Gamabunta spoke in his usual gruff voice to his summoner.

"Yeah, I know he'll have a hard time but Kushina will be there with him so I know he'll turn out just fine" Minato replied heartbroken at leaving his son and wife like this.

"**Ok, then lets do this" **Bunta replied.

Just then though it seemed fate had another path lined up for the Hokage because just as Minato was about to throw the kunai, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared in his full war armour with his renowned summon, the monkey king Enma in his bo-staff form.

"Minato, give me Naruto I will do the sealing, you need to be here for Kushina and him, I will no allow you to throw your life away in such a manner." He said sternly to his successor. Here in front of Minato stood not the kind old man known as The Professor but the Kami no Shinobi in all his might ready to protect his home to his dying breath.

Minato was about to argue and commence with the sealing but the Kami no Shinobi had other ideas and had already knocked out the younger man. "Forgive me for this Naruto, Minato but it must be I to complete this task."

"**Fuin Style: Shiki Fuujin Hakke Fuin" **He roared as he summoned the Shinigami to seal the fox lord into his successor's son.

"**Fuin"** and with that the mighty Sandaime Hokage, the man who had lived and fought through three world wars died saving his beloved village, following his sensei's style who had given his life to fight the Kinkaku Force on his own, died.

The Kyuubi roared at having been sealed once again into a human but with all his struggles he couldn't stop the Shinigami.

But with a flash of light, the child, Naruto who had just become the third jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi disappeared in front his father's face, who had just woken up to witness the sealing.

"NO! NARUTO!" He screamed in agony at losing his son just after he'd been born.

* * *

In his office, the sou-taicho, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat completing the day's paperwork, but then two massive reiatsu levels bore down upon the entirety of Soul Society, one which was oceans times larger than the other felt malevolent and positively evil, however the smaller one felt pure and calming. The smaller one was able to compare to one of the Gotei's taichos while the other dwarfed even the likes of Yamamoto and Kenpachi Zaraki.

There was a flash of light and the spiritual pressure lifted from the Soul Society and in it's place sat a bundle on the floor of Yamamoto's office with a baby in it. Yamamoto's eyes had widened to see that the intense levels of reiatsu had all come from a baby. He got up and strided towards the baby, only to be shocked further.

Naruto's face had a partial fox mask on his left cheek going all the way up to his eye and covering his eye while on the other he had three dark whisker like mark on his face making him look feral. in the centre of his chest was a hollow hole and on his stomach was the **Shiki Fuujin **seal that pulsed red but held stable, successfully holding the power of the Kyuubi within Naruto.

"What and who are you then?" Yamamoto asked rhetorically to the baby as he lifted him noticing the tag on the bundle and hearing the clatter of small sword obviously made to fit the hand of toddler.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, what shall I do with you then." He sighed before picking up the sword getting a closer look at it.

It was meant to be a O-Katana, obviously sized down. It had a crimson red handle, and the hilt had been designed with whirlpools and fox more specifically nine tailed ones adorned it. The blade was in perfect condition with the word Beast engraved onto it.

Naruto who had been sleeping, had just woken up to see an unfamiliar face and none were the face his natural instinct wanted to see, his mother and so he cried.

The other taichos assembled into the meeting hall of the first division, they were all waiting for the sou-taicho to appear so they could discuss the matter of the incredible reiatsu levels that had recently appeared

The sou-taicho had arrived but not without his cargo which was still crying much to the shock and confusion at seeing a baby in the sou-taicho's arms and why it was here at a taicho's meeting. "Good you are all here, the massive reiatsu levels we all felt all came from this baby, his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The taichos looked shocked that a baby had put out such high levels until one taicho, Komamura Sajin, the towering giant of the seventh division tilted his helmet covered head toward the Sou-taicho. "Sou-taicho how is it possible that one soul has two entirely different reiatsu signatures, because they are polar opposites to each other." He asked in confusion.

"Yes, about that the pure signature is coming from the baby but the secondary, more hollow like signature is coming from some sort of seal in the child's stomach and is connected to the boy's soul." He stated showing them Naruto.

The taichos were stumped seeing a baby with features found on a hollow. "Sou-taicho what are we to do with the child" Soi-Fon the taicho from the second division asked not knowing whether to squeal and hug the Naruto as he yawned cutely.

"Even though he has hollow features, it seems the purer signature is his original and is the dominant so I will put it to a vote to what to do with him but if he lives I and if some volunteer we will train him in the way of the Shinigami."

"I vote live" said Soi-Fon.

"I vote live" said Ichimaru Gin, taicho of the third and his already massive grin seemed to only get bigger.

"I vote live" said Unohana Retsu, the gentle taicho of the fourth.

"I vote live" said Aizen Sosuke, the polite taicho of the fifth division however inside gears were turning on how to use Naruto to his advantage in killing the Soul King.

"I vote live" said Kuchiki Byakuya, the ever stoic man was head of the most influential clan in the entire Soul Society.

"I vote death" said Komamura Sajin.

"I vote live" said the laid back, perverted taicho of the eighth, Kyoraku Shunsui, as always dressed in his flamboyant clothing.

"I vote death" said Tosen Kaname, the blind man of the ninth was never one for words.

"I vote live" said Hitsugaya Toshiro, the diminutive taicho of the tenth.

"I vote live" said the hulking fearsome giant of the eleventh, Zaraki Kenpachi with his trademark grin.

"I vote death" said the twelfth Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"I vote live" coughed the thirteenth's taicho Ukitake Juushiro.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is now a ward of the Gotei 13 and will be treated with the same respect as any other Shinigami, I will say this once discrimination will not be tolerated with this boy because of his looks, the punishment will be severe if I find this orders has been disobeyed. That is all you may leave". With that everyone left except Unohana.

"Sou-taicho, if I may can I take young Naruto with me to my division as he needs the nutrients any newborn would need." She asked her superior, even though she, Ukitake and Kyoraku were among the oldest Shinigami they still respected Yamamoto.

"Yes, this is the best option I can see here, you may take Naruto here and see to it that he is treated properly." he replied in his gruff voice.

* * *

Over the years Naruto had been brought up by Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yamamoto and surprisingly Soi-Fon, the 'hard-ass' taicho apparently had a strong bond with the lovable blonde and he had taken to calling her 'kaa-chan'. Some of the taichos and fuku-taichos got a kick out of the little blonde calling the usually stoic and cold taichio mother.

He was taught all of the Shinigami arts but he showed exceptional talent in Zanjutsu, Hoho and Hakuda but Zanjutsu topped them all, standing tall at 6' 5" and 20 years old in human years the half-masked blonde towered above most men and toned not to muscular figure intimidated many.

He was dressed in the standard Shinigami uniform with a fox head shoulder plate (Imagine Ikkaku's shoulder-plate just black metal) and his hollow hole was proudly shown to all, his mask and hole still resided where they were although his left eye that was covered by the mask was a yellow with black sclera (think Hollow Ichigo) while the left was a dark blue that would stare into the soul of any. His hair was a darker yellow with streaks of black in it and he had grew it out so that it reached the top of his back (think Kaien Shiba just with blonde hair).

He always looked at Ukitake as a father and Yamamoto as a grandfather. His relationship with Unohana was also one like a mother and son because between her and Soi-Fon they raised him into the man he was now.

Surprisingly, Naruto got along very well with Komamura after seeing what he looked like and finding out about his tenant. Their relationship was that Komamura was the wise older brother who always guided him. It was quite similar with Ichimaru, Renji, Ikkaku and Rangiku they were all friends and would play pranks on the others.

* * *

"AIZEN!" Naruto roared as he brandished his Zanpakuto in the remains of the fake Karakura, seeing his family cut down at the hands of the traitor nearly sent him into a bloodlusting rage, they all stood to protect Ichigo because he was the only one who had the advantage of not seeing Aizen's Shikai.

"**Kit, calm down they aren't dead, they're alive but barely if that Orihime girl comes then their chances are much higher"** Assured Kyuubi, over the years the two had become good friends and worked together with each other.

"_Thanks Kyuubi, I needed that before I ended rushing in and getting killed." _Naruto thanked preparing to fire a Cero at Aizen. "Ichigo when I fire this **Cero **use it as a diversion to fire your strongest **Getsuga Tensho** got it?"

"Yeah, I hear ya" Ichigo and Naruto had become fast friends after fighting each other on the Sokyoku hill before Aizen defected.

Again today Fate had a different path for the blonde Arrancar (I'm going to call him an arrancar because he's more hollow than Shinigami) as Ichigo fired his strongest **Getsuga Tensho **into the mixer at Aizen a rip tore through the dimension next to where Naruto stood and pulled him in before closing shut.

* * *

Minato Namikaze sat in his office doing his paperwork, on his desk was a picture of Kushina, him and their 11 year old daughter Kira Uzumaki-Namikaze, it had been thirteen years since Naruto had disappeared and both Minato and Kushina were heartbroken at the fact they had lost their son but then two years later Kira had come along and filled their hearts with joy again but there was always that part in their hearts that clinged onto the hope of Naruto returning to them.

The Kyuubi attack had been devastating on Konoha, economically and in power as well, losing one such as the Kami no Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha had taken a big hit in the attack and it didn't help that the civilian council and the elders were getting more ambitious in their attempts of gaining power but Minato stood strong laying down the fact that he was the Hokage and it was His Village.

Another massive hit had been the Uchiha massacre which had been ordered by Danzo behind Minato's back, the only survivors were Mikoto and Sasuke, Mikoto had been at Kushina's house while Itachi slaughtered the clan.

Mikoto tried to help Sasuke but the boy didn't want help from his mother in his lust for vengeance and pushed her aside and not to mention Sasuke being the 'last Uchiha' turned him from being a once happy and kind boy into an arrogant, cold fool who didn't care what he did until he got his revenge.

The Massacre had been an eye-opener for Mikoto and Kushina, they had got back into their training, they retained their S-rank status and lived up to their titles 'Aka no Shi' and 'Mikoto no Kawarimi'.

The day had been a normal one in the village, people were going about their business and getting work done, Konoha had prospered just as much as it had before the Kyuubi attack, for one Kira Uzumaki-Namikaze, the day had been boring and she twirled her crimson red hair that she had inherited from her mother along with her face shape and skin tone but she had inherited her father's piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, tomato! you're sitting in my place, move!" one of the boys in the class shouted at her, she gritted her teeth to keep her temper down, but she hated it when people insulted her and her mother's hair.

"Do you want me to kick your ass like last week, huh Ko?" she threatened the civilian boy who thought he was better than her because his family had been in Konoha for generations in one of the many businesses in the prospering village.

Just then though an ungodly pressure bore upon the entire village, making nearly everyone struggle to breathe, for Kira even though she had massive chakra reserves like both her mother and father, hers was far denser than others because of her Uzumaki heritage and was able to use her mothers chakra chains.

There was a massive cracking sound and then the pressure disappeared if one looked outside of the academy windows where Kira's classroom was then you would have seen the figure of a man in the cloud of dust that had been kicked up. Kira and her classmates were already outside in the yard waiting for what was in the cloud of dust to come out.

The cloud was dispersed as Shinobi Shunshined into the academy yard among them was Kira's mother and father standing there ready for battle. They saw the figure of a man but he was dressed like a samurai and his face was what scared people, upon it was a half a mask that looked similar to the ANBU's but his looked scarier and his face looked contorted into an uncontrollable rage.

Minato took a step forward to address the intruder. "Who are you and what is your purpose here"

The man stepped out of what was left of the dust cloud and people gasped seeing the hole in his chest and the man still standing when he should be dead, also what made people fear him was the mask and his left eye which was a glowing yellow and his intimidating figure.

"My name, My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself to the crowd of funnily dressed people who had surrounded him, when he spoke his name gasps were heard from the crowd. his eyes locked onto a beautiful redheaded woman who was staring at him.

"**No it can't be, thats Kushina, if she's here then that means were back" **Kyuubi spoke in a subdued tone that sounded sorrowful.

"_What do you mean Kyuubi, who is this Kushina woman and what do you mean were back?"_

"**Kit this woman is your**-Sochi!" Kyuubi was cut of by the fact Naruto had been tackled to the ground by the woman and locked into back-breaking hug.

Naruto's eyes widened into saucers at hearing this woman calling him her son. "Excuse me could you get off me and why are you calling me your son?"

The redhead looked at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes but she quickly got rid of it. "Thats' because you are" she said excitedly.

"_Is she telling the truth Kyuubi?"_ Naruto asked his long time friend.

"**Yes, she is your mother"** He replied in quiet manner but Naruto knew something was wrong because his friend never spoke in this manner.

"_What's wrong, is there something wrong?" _he asked.

"**Nothing, I'll tell you later"** and with that he cut the connection between them.

The crowd looked shocked and the Yondaime stood stock still his eyes wide, he dropped his tri-pronged kunai knife and walked towards Kushina and Naruto with tears in his eyes. Naruto saw him coming and adopted a defensive Hakuda stance taught by his aunt Yoruichi, Minato saw the unfamiliar stance but kept walking and grabbed his son into a hug.

Kira was absolutely dumbfounded, she knew she had an older brother who had gone missing on the day he was born, her parents told her this when she had turned eight and she had always wanted to meet him but here he was standing there and she didn't know what to do.

So Kira did the only thing that was natural. "ONI-SAN" she screamed as she raced across the yard and tackled her brother, father and mother.

Naruto was as confused humanly possible considering the fact that he had ended up in a world where he was supposedly born in and his partner wasn't telling him anything. The giant furry fox in his mind had decided to leave him hanging dry but right now he had to focus and use the diplomatic skills that had been drilled into him by Unohana.

"As much as this is interesting, I would much rather speak in a much private place as you can see?" He said politely as he indicated to the crowd of shinobi that had surrounded the yard.

Minato looked at his son and then looked around at the curious looking faces of his subordinates. "Yes, yes lets take this into my office" he said grabbing onto the three of them and using his **Hiraishin Jutsu (Flying Thunder God) **to teleport into the Hokage's office leaving the rest of the shinobi to wonder what to do now.

* * *

The family of formerly three now four landed in the Hokage's office. It was a large semi-circular office that had a panorama style set of windows along the back overlooking the village. To the side there was a couch and on the wall opposite sat the images of the past Hokages starting from the left with the Shodai all the way to the current Hokage, Minato.

Kushina and Kira claimed the couch while Minato activated the privacy seals in the room before he sat at his chair and looked at Naruto. "Now before you ask how we know who you are Naruto, I will tell you, now when we fought the Kyuubi-"Naruto's eyes widened both the hollow and blue one "-It's chakra left a distinct feel and Kushina-chan, your mother held the Kyuubi before you and we can sense his energy within you even if it feels different." At this point Naruto's eyes had widened to gigantic proportions.

However he composed himself before he spoke. "Now I'm not even going to ask how you know my dear friend Kyuubi (Cue family's eyes widening in alarm) and what do you mean by sealed?" He asked his supposed father.

Minato looked alarmed at what his son had said. "Yes sealed, on the night of your birth a man attacked me and Kushina-chan while holding you captive, the man managed to free Kyuubi from it's seal with Kushina-chan where it proceeded to attack the village. I fought off the masked man but it was already too late, the damage had been done. He finished solemnly.

"_Is this true Kyuubi? have you been keeping all these truths from me?" _Naruto asked his longtime partner and friend quietly.

"**Yes" **was the simple reply from the massive powerhouse of pure destruction.

"_Don't beat yourself up about it, if you were so bad then you would have tried to kill me at every chance you got and besides you are part of my soul therefore we are one and that is where our true strength lies in our bond of brotherhood am I wrong you loveable plushy?" _Naruto ended teasingly

The fox was truly shocked never in his entire life and pseudo-death had anyone aside from Naruto tried to understand him and he had hidden everything about Naruto's origins from him and Naruto had forgiven him, although he growled at the remark about plushies'.

"_**It seems you were right Sennin-jiji, there would always be someone out there who would treat us like you did and I'm glad it was Naruto and not some ridiculous retard decked out in orange screaming about being Hokage"**_ He shivered at the thought at such hideousness that he could have been subjected to.

"-And then the Sandaime summoned the Shinigami-" Minato was cut off by Naruto " What do you mean the Shinigami, who was it?, Did he or she say anything, how do you re-summon them" He questioned rapidly firing one after the other not noticing the looks of confusion.

"Naruto what do you mean 'who was it' do you know the Shinigami?" Minato asked after getting over his momentary confusion.

Naruto gave him a weird look before answering "Well due I know Shinigami, I am one myself well part one" he finished proudly, puffing his chest out shoving his Hollow hole out into everyone's attention.

Minato's eyes bugged out at hearing his son's declaration of being well part Shinigami, the very idea seemed laughable and would get you locked away into a madhouse. "What are you talking about Naruto, there is only one Shinigami and why do have a hole in your chest and that mask on your face?"

Naruto laughed loudly, even Kyuubi was laughing at that single statement. "Oh, that is a good one man, there isn't only one Shinigami there's thousands and the hole and mask represent my other half" he finished offhandedly.

Minato looked blankly at Naruto, he didn't know what to make of him, his son was telling him there was thousands of Shinigami and that he was partly one too and the hole and mask were representations of his other half, what did he mean by other half.

Naruto saw the blank look on the man's face and sighed knowing he would have to explain the concept of Shinigami and Hollows but it seemed odd that no-one had appeared at the arrival of his reiatsu in the area, there should have been hollows converging on his point left right and centre but none came but then he felt a weird sensation almost tingling around his chest more specifically his hollow hole. He looked down and nearly screamed there was small hand going through his hole before he looked behind him and saw the little red-haired girl Kira feeling his hole with the curiosity and awe burning through her large blue eyes that were a shade lighter than his own single blue eye.

"Erm, could you mind not doing that, it sort of feels funny" He finished embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head looking sheepish.

Kira blushed red and also scratched her head sheepishly both her and Naruto blinked at the action before scratching again, they blinked at each other again before pointing to each other and shouted "STOP COPYING ME-TTEBANE!" at the same time while Minato and Kushina looked amused at the siblings and their traits that they had picked up from Kushina while she blushed red at the fact both of her children had somehow inherited her accursed verbal-tic.

Both siblings cursed themselves at using that damn verbal-tic and grumbled when their parents laughed at them, both crossing their arms and 'hnnd' at each other in such a way that would have made an Uchiha cry.

"Alright, thats enough laughing now we need to get onto more serious matters again, Naruto-chan if you don't mind me asking what did you mean by other half?" Kushina asked after she had stopped laughing.

Naruto's eye twitched at the honorific while Kira snickered at her older brother's misfortune, he sighed at took a deep breath before launching into an explanation about Shinigami, Hollow, Soul Society and the Gotei.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

Minato, Kushina and Kira had all been on the edge of their seats as they listened to Naruto's tale of the land of the dead and the war before he had ended up in Konoha. They seemed shocked at the fact that there son was what was known as an 'Arrancar' and that he was half of a fallen soul that lived by consuming the soul of the other.

Kushina was even more upset at the fact that she hadn't even been able to watch as her son grew up and called another woman his mother and not her but she made a note to thank whoever did for raising him well.

Kira, by the end of the tale had stars in her eyes about how cool her brother was and how strong he was. She had found a new idol because she vowed that one day she would surpass her older brother and they would look at each other as equals but for now she was content for him to be the one who she looked up to and inspired her to get strong.

Minato was overjoyed at the fact that his lost son had returned and had the strength and potential for him to hang the hat and pass on the title of Hokage to him however he was disappointed at the fact that his son had been introduced to so much bloodshed at such a young age.

* * *

An ANBU knocked at the door ending the reunion of the newly-found family member. "Forgive me for disturbing you Hokage-sama but the council has ordered you and your family's presence for a meeting."

Minato narrowed his eyes at the ANBU. "The council think they can order me, 'I' am the Hokage and this is 'MY' village, since when did you follow the orders of anyone aside from me, the ANBU and Jonin commander, you will turn in your mask tomorrow at the HQ do you understand me soldier?" He asked sternly.

The ANBU's face paled at the sight of the Hokage looking at him sternly, he gulped before answering "Hai Hokage-sama, once again forgive me for interrupting" he said before hastily body flickering out of the office.

Minato looked angry at the fact that HIS soldiers were being ordered around by jumped up civilians who thought they could run a village. "Come on let's see what these fools have got cooked up now." He sighed.

* * *

The family entered the council chambers to see the faces of the civilian council and the Shinobi council made up of the clan heads and the ANBU commander and ever present his favourite old wind bags the elders, Koharu, Homura and Danzo.

Minato looked sternly at civilian council knowing full well it was them who had sent the ANBU to his office, he loosened the hold on his KI (Killing Intent for those who don't know) and aimed it at the civilians. They all sweated at the feeling of dread and death hanging above them ready to slice their throats send them to their deaths.

"Let me get one thing clear before we start, YOU do not order ME around, this is my village and I will not stand for you using my ANBU as messenger boys, am I clear?" he ended threateningly.

They all nodded while the Shinobi council looked happy at the little scumbags being put in their place by their esteemed Hokage. "Now what is it that you have called this meeting for"

* * *

**END**

**Since this chapter only came into mind recently I haven't thought about any pairings so I'm willing to let you guys pick on your reviews just tell me but NO HINATA or SAKURA and before anyone asks NO YAOI. Personally I don't have anything against homosexuality but I just don't have it in me to write it so sorry about that to you who enjoy it. **

**Oh well that's enough from me wish me luck on my Chemistry exam tomorrow! bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there look at this another update I'm feeling generous aren't I. So um thank you all for taking your time out to read this and I've got some really positive reviews so there we go I'm happy with that.**

** 50: Naruto is high kage level when he uses his resurrecion however he does have his flaws and they are quite major ones so don't think that I've made him godlike because once he fights stronger opponents then they will be shown.**

**To that Guest who sent that review: To be honest why the fu*k are you ranting at me for I'e spent time written a story for your pleasure so if you don't like it simple don't read it I'm gonna put the same thing as I put in my other fics don't flame because they won't be accepted however constructive criticism will since you lot are the audience I have to tailor it to your needs right? **

**Now about the pairings to be honest I'm not too keen on harems but if pushed I could do two-three women for him and I did't really want a Mei pairing because I've already got one but if you lot keep voting for her then I'll do it if you want but keep giving me your opinions its given me somethings to think about so thanks so far for people who've put a pairing forward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

**Souls and Shinobi **

**Chapter 2: Power**

Previously

_They all nodded while the Shinobi council looked happy at the little scumbags being put in their place by their esteemed Hokage. "Now what is it that you have called this meeting for"._

* * *

Koharu one of the advisors of the Sandaime along with Homura and Shimura Danzo the Yami no Shinobi spoke up first. "Yes, Hokage-sama we have called you here after we were told that your son had returned to the village is this true?"

Minato scowled, he seriously did not like Koharu and Homura but Danzo, Danzo and him had a decent relationship with their mutual belief of the protection of Konoha however Danzo was a lot more militant which could be seen with his covert orders of destroying the Uchiha Clan save two loyal members and one nuke-nin. That being said Danzo had a lot of respect for Minato for his strength both as a Shinobi and a man because many lesser men after losing their heir on the night of their birth would break down but he showed his strength and stood strong. Many Shinobi also had a lot respect for Danzo knowing that he had made many sacrifices in life for the sake of Konoha.

"Even though this is clan and family business, this was going to happen anyway so yes my son has returned after 13 years away from our beloved home." Minato sighed knowing the onslaught of questions and demands that were going to be asked.

The chambers broke out into excited chattering before a cough from Danzo brought the silence back. "Minato-sama if I may could we see your son so we can welcome him back?" The cripple asked with the hidden question that Minato caught "is he a threat?". Minato shook his head minutely and Danzo saw and relaxed ever so slightly.

" Of course Danzo-san, Naruto present yourself to the council" he turned around to see his son not there and he couldn't feel his presence either before he heard a sound of static and his son stood next to him with an unreadable expression on his face, Minato was actually reminded of Danzo when he saw his son's face but he could see him analysing each council member's face.

"Here, nice ta meet ya'll old people" he drawled lazily, something he'd picked up from his uncle Kyoraku, oh back in those they'd dally off to stupid times in the night drinking with the others and running from Nanao and Soi-Fon.

Naruto had a tendency to be lazy from time to time especially in front of authority, once when he was summoned to the Central 46 chambers when they wanted an update on the abomination that the Sou-taicho should have put down, he drawled so lazily that they eventually told him to get the fuck out. Let it be known that none of the taicho liked Central 46, not even the epitome of nobility and stoicism, Byakuya Kuchiki had cracked a smile albeit a small one at Naruto's way of dealing with the stuffy old people.

He looked at the council as saw varying states of expression, the civilians on the left, Koharu and Homura were red in anger at the lack of respect. Danzo was unreadable but his dad had already filled him in with who Danzo was so he was fine there.

The Shinobi council and the ANBU commander were struggling to keep their laughter in at hearing the greeting and a certain Nara Shikaku's face. The Jonin commander looked like he'd found a long lost brother with the way the blonde spoke, it was such a lazy tone any Nara would have swooned to get their lazy voice to that level.

Minato, Kushina and Kira were twitching in their battle against their laughter until Kira gave way and then the floodgates opened, the rest of the room was filled with laughter.

"How dare you disrespect us like that, we are the council and you must show us respect!" shouted a fat man that looked to be in his mid-thirties and had never done an honest days work in his life. He was heaving with fat-laden body almost swaying at the massive panting breaths he was taking.

"Enough! so this is your son Minato-sama I have to say he is an interesting character" Danzo's commanding voice rang across the council hall.

"Thank you Danzo, so why did you want to see my son?" Minato cut in before anyone else could reply.

"We wanted to know about the boy's appearance and why he is dressed more like a Samurai than a Shinobi" Danzo asked calmly.

The fat councilmen stood up again but this time with a smirk on his face"Hokage-sama we want him to start the CRA so your clan can be restarted and we want Sasuke-sama to have an arranged marriage with your daughter Kira-ACK" The councilmen who stood up was now being held up by the throat by Naruto who had used his **Sonido **to flash over to the councilman an unbearable pressure was suddenly pressed upon him, so great that even the ANBU outside could feel it even though it wasn't aimed at him.

Naruto pulled the now scared shitless fat man closer, his yellow blazing brighter, powered by his anger and spoke "You want to give MY sister to an arrogant brat who can't wipe his own ass without acting like a little bitch and marry them, you want to **TURN MY LITTLE SISTER INTO A WHORE!**" Naruto's voice had become overlaid with a darker, much bloodlusting voice that sent shivers down everyone's backs, His body surrounded by a crimson red that clung to his body, the pressure that had filled the room had become twice as strong and the civilians were struggling to breath. The O-Katana on his side was rattling, begging to be drawn, to fulfil the wish of it's master.

Minato's hands were clenched with anger at the fatman's words, before they had hinted to it only to be shot down but now they openly declared their intention of what to do with Kira and it infuriated him. Only his KI was keeping him standing and it had surrounded Kira along with Kushina's protecting her from feeling the effects of the strange pressure their son exuded.

Kushina looked furious but surprisingly she seemed to have kept her famous temper down in order to calm her son. "Naruto-chan, sochi please calm down let the fatman down now, I think you've made your point" she finished.

In an instant the fatman who had been turned into a slobbering mess was now only the floor, the pressure had disappeared as fast as it came and Naruto… Naruto was twitching to no end at the 'chan' suffix his mother had given him and he had a raincloud over his head grumbling in annoyance.

The Council was now 100% sure that he was Kushina's son with the complete attitude change and the destructive temper if the cracks on the floor where Naruto stood were anything to go by and it seemed that Kushina was only one who could calm her son down with how quick he listened.

Naruto was now scratching his head in embarrassment "erm, sorry about that, I've had a stressful day and I just lost my temper a little there, the whole brother thing is new to me so I want to look after my imouto as much as I can." he finished while the council looked at him with bugged out eyes at the 'a little' for nearly everyone there no one had felt the bloodlust and need to kill radiated out to them since the Kyuubi attack.

Kira however was blushing red that her Aniki wanted to protect her even though they had only known each other for a couple of hours. **(No before you ask I am not making this an incest fic so don't get any ideas) **

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention again Danzo spoke "Naruto-san, if i'm not wrong you are going to become a Shinobi aren't you **(Cue Naruto nodding his head) **so if I may suggest sending him on a mission with Kushina-sama so that we can get a proper grasp on his abilities."

Minato seemed to accept this and nodded his head once he had looked back to Naruto and Kushina who nodded their consent to Danzo's proposal. "Ok then, this meeting is over then goodbye and someone get that fat shit of the floor" Minato pointed at the still slobbering councilman who was muttering words like monster, devourer and beast.

* * *

Naruto and Co arrived back at the office where Minato sat down at his desk and sighed deeply. "Naruto first things first what on earth was that pressure it was unreal I haven't felt anything like that since the Kyuubi attack?!"

Naruto just smirked, "Well then tou-san you haven't seen anything yet, you know how I said I have a released state and this is just my lowest level" Minato nodded "this was half of the reiatsu of this form and my **Resurreccion **is double that." Minato's eyes bugged out again he felt like he was aging prematurely at the amounts of shock that his son was producing.

"Ahem, well then your mission that you will be going on is a message we got sent by my student, Hatake Kakashi, he has requested help as his team is not strong enough to handle their opponents in Nami no Kuni where they are fighting the Demon of the Mist Momochi Zabuza, do you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto accept this mission as an induction into the Shinobi forces of Konoha?" Minato asked now fully serious in his 'Hokage mode'.

"Hai, I accept Hokage-sama" Naruto said just as seriously and then being handed a Konoha Hitai-ate which he tied to his right arm.

"Tou-san, tou-san! can I go with kaa-chan and aniki on this mission to save ero-kashi pweety pwease" asked the bouncing redhead with massive puppy eyes and at that point both Naruto and Minato folded at the sight of such cuteness.

"Fine, but be on your best behaviour and listen to what kaa-chan and aniki say okay?" Minato finished mock-sternly with Kira nodding her head at every word.

Naruto was about to leave the office with Kushina and Kira so that they could go get properly equipped for the mission "Tou-san do you have anything that I can get a scent of this Kakashi guy on?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he let me borrow one of his books that he'd recently got so his scent should still be on it" Minato finished while pulling out an all too familiar orange book that got Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Tou-san is that porn?" Naruto asked while Minato only looked away with a slight embarrassed look on his face. An air of awkward silence feel into the office. before Naruto asked bluntly.

"It it any good?" Minato's head whipped around to face his son so fast that it looked like he'd just made a **Hiraishin **jump.

"What? I'm a straight guy would you rather have me batting for the side?" he asked as he shivered along with Minato. **(No offence to any Homosexuals I did not mean any offence to any one of you out there)**

* * *

Naruto stood with his mother and little sister at the gates of the village ready to start their journey to Nami no Kuni to save Kakashi's team. Kushina was wearing a standard issue flack jacket with a black bodysuit underneath and a sword with a swirling red handle lay sheathed on her back. Kira was also wearing a miniature version of what Kushina was wearing just with a hoodie instead of a flack jacket and without a sword.

He sniffed the air hoping to catch a scent on the soul he was looking for before he caught it. "alright kaa-san, imouto hold onto my arm and we'll get there as fast as possible ok?"

As soon as they did, the three-man team disappeared within the blink of an eye and the sound of static before eventually appearing near a bridge where there were sounds of fighting going on.

Kushina could tell that the technique that Naruto was using was slower than the Hiraishin but in the council chambers it was faster so it seemed that he was able to slow it down if he wanted. "Naruto-chan what was that technique called?"

"It is called **Sonido **it is a basic ability of every arrancar but everyone has their own specific speed." He explained to his mother while Kira was looking at her brother with awe in her eyes.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a strong man, one of the strongest in Konoha, his name was feared around the elemental nations and fighting him was among the most well known Nuke-nin in the world, Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist a high A-rank nin, very dangerous.

They stood against each other while Zabuza's KubikiriHocho was being swung at him by the fearsome user.

Other battles were going on at the same time with Zabuza's accomplice was fighting off Uchiha Sasuke and another boy of the name of Sai using the **Hyoton (Ice Release) **to fight the both off them off while the fourth member of the team was trying to protect the client.

This was the scene that Naruto and the team arrived to. Kushina used a simple **Futon (Wind Release) **jutsu to clear the mist off the bridge where Kushina sped off to help Kakashi and Naruto and Kira to help the Sasuke and Sai against the masked accomplice.

The siblings appeared inside the dome of ice that had trapped the two boys inside while the masked person threw senbon after senbon unrelentlessly.

"Kira do you know any fire techniques?" She nodded and flashed through the handsigns to use it.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" **Kira fired a superheated bullet that took the shape of a dragon and melted some of the mirrors with Sasuke and the accomplice looking in shock at the strength of the jutsu.

Naruto slid into his Hakuda stance waiting for the accomplice to move and when they did Naruto smirked and vanished in a static and reappeared before the accomplice and throwing a punch which broke right through the accomplice's guard and broke it's mask revealing a feminine face.

The girl flew back in the air before being kicked into the ground by Naruto who now had his hands in his pockets. "C'mon give me a better fight than that, I can't even call this a warm-up, get up" Naruto taunted.

The girl said nothing and tried to get into a stance before Naruto chopped her from behind the neck, knocking her out.

"Hey, you in the black, who are you and why are you getting involved in Konoha Shinobi business?" Sasuke spoke up arrogantly not even noticing the Konoha Hitai-ate on Naruto's arm.

"Well, to answer your question I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and this is my sister Kira we were sent by the Hokage to assist you." Naruto spoke professionally.

"What are you talking about I don't need your help I could have beaten that girl easily myself." Sasuke replied with anger ignoring Naruto's name.

Naruto seemed bored and not amused by Sasuke's little temper tantrum so he released just a fraction of his Reiatsu onto Sasuke frightening him into submission.

* * *

Kushina jumped right into the fight with her trusted katana that gave her the name** Aka no Shi **already out to parry an incoming swing from KubikiriHocho. Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes widened at the arrival of Kushina. Zabuza pulled back wildly swing the zanbatou at Kushina, not having the strength left in him from fighting Kakashi to use any jutsu. Kushina charged Zabuza and slashed to his left only for him to barely block the powerful swing, she stepped back and leaned on her right foot to nick his right ribs and took advantage of his momentary stop due to the pain the and thrusted the sword to try and pierce his chest but Zabuza managed to dodge before she sensed a large number of people on the other side of the bridge.

Naruto and Kira appeared at her side while someone started clapping before a nasally voice spoke up, it was Gato. "Ha look at that, Zabuza Demon of the Mist what a joke you were, men kill all of them but leave the two redheads I want some 'fun' with them before they're yours got it.?" the men roared in approval before Naruto's Reiatsu bared down before them leaving them all on the floor grasping at whatever oxygen they could get.

Naruto's face looked extremely calm and so was his voice "Now I don't usually don't do this the last time I did a lot of people died and so will you **now give me your souls, Gonzui!**" Naruto finished in his Hollow voice as he sucked in the souls of all the two hundred men leaving a shaking Gato stood there not a speck of blood was left of the men not even their bodies were left.

Naruto spit in disgust "Kami those guys taste disgusting" he muttered to himself not knowing the others heard him as he turned around he noticed the pale ashen faces of everyone.

Kushina stuttered as she spoke "N-n-naru-to w-w-what was t-that?" her eyes were wide with shock at the act her son just committed.

"Kaa-san, do you remember when you and tou-san asked me what abilities Hollows had, well that was one of them, to put it simply I ate their souls" He said seriously.

Kushina only nodded feeling a bit sick at the fact that her son just ate human souls but pushed it away for now.

Kakashi finally snapped out of his stupor of seeing the newcomer doing something like this, but then noticed something "Naruto, that is your name right?" at this Naruto nodded "How are you here I thought you disappeared 13 years ago?"

"I came back" he replied simply before turning away to walk over to Gato and every step he took scared Gato even more than even Zabuza had. Naruto towered over the short man and lifted him up, "So you thought you could rape my mother and sister did you, well I have a special present for you say hi to Yama-jiji for me** Cero**" Naruto lifted his index finger and a crimson Reiatsu swirled around it before coalescing into a round beam that he fired, the beam of Reiatsu obliterated Gato's body before he even had a chance to scream, the sheer power rocked the bridge and this all happened within the space of a minute and a half.

* * *

Naruto's team and Team 7 sat at the table in Tazuna's house, everyone had recovered from Naruto's show of power and there were many questions to be asked, Kushina being the most senior Shinobi there asked first. "Naruto first things first, are you ok?" at the nod from Naruto "How many abilities do you arrancars have?" Everyone except Kushina and Kira were confused at the term that Kushina referred to.

"All arrancars have power over 5 basic abilities, I showed you three of them today." Kushina nodded her head and stopped asking questions.

"Kaa-san how long before we leave" asked Kira in her bubbly voice and surprisingly when Naruto asked her if she was afraid of him she hugged him and said he was the best aniki in the world for being strong and protecting her and kaa-san even though they didn't need it and at that Naruto laughed while rustled her hair earning a pout from the younger sibling. However unknown to them Kushina was listening to their interaction and smiled to herself letting go of her fears of Naruto being any sort of monster and was happy at the fact that the siblings were getting along well.

**The End**

* * *

**Ok so thats that chapter hopefully you've enjoyed it and please keep reviewing **

**thanks and see you around bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guys, How have you been, just two weeks now and then exams are over freedom for 13 weeks imagine the procrastination (Drools). Well anyway I'll most likely update more frequently during my holidays so hope that keeps you happy. **

**Now onto the pairings: So far we have Mei, Anko and Harribel out in front and Kurenai close behind so keep putting forward your favourite and hopefully we'll see a winner or two. **

**Kaiju Rinnegan: I apologies if it feels rushed but I wanted to keep it a bit fast paced until the main chunk of the story so again apologies if it seems rushed.**

**Karlos1234ify: Personally I think that it would be between Darui and Starrrk but more toward Starrk because aside from Lillynette he doesn't really have anyone else who would want to nag him constantly whereas Daruo would have his Jonin duties to put up with and training so that his skills don't rust **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

**Souls and Shinobi **

**Chapter 3: Return to Konoha**

The return trip back to Konoha had not been a peaceful one, as after Haku and Zabuza separated from the Konoha team the aura of peacefulness had flipped into one filled with tension and anger.

Sasuke being the ever arrogant prick he was had demanded Naruto hand his Zanpakuto over to him after he had recovered, ever since they had left Nami no Kuni Sasuke had pestered Naruto over and over until Naruto was forced to threaten him with an eerie grin reminiscent to his two old sparring partners, Kenpachi Zaraki, the hulking wall of steel of the 11th division and the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**Flashback **

_The Konoha team had just been relaxing as they had a break in the forestland inside Konoha's borders that were rumored to have been grown from Senju Hashirama's Mokuton. Naruto had been sat by a small river that ran through the campsite while everyone lazed against the massive trees._

"_Hey you freak, I demand you give me that katana and the secret to your fighting style!" Sasuke had stomped up and demanded to the blonde arrancar with Kakashi holding his face in his palms and a very angry redheaded mother and sister with nine tails of hair swishing about ominously behind them. _

_Naruto though who had been meditating just like his aunt Unohana had taught him as a child, spreading a peaceful aura through his malevolent reiryoku reserves. Kyuubi had been enjoying the peaceful feeling of zen passing through him growled as he heard the Uchiha's words, he was angry enough at having his peace disturbed as it wasn't always that him and Naruto were able to meditate even in the Seireitei with all the ruckus caused. To be honest the only place that he could meditate properly was in the Kuchiki mansion where Byakuya had let him visit the garden every now and then much to the protest of the Kuchiki elders who would rather have had Byakuya kill him instead of having fierce friendship with the arrancar. _

_Now back to the present Naruto barely sent a passing glance over to the fuming Uchiha who hadn't really felt the feeling of being ignored since before the massacre where his father had brushed him off just like Naruto had. _

"_Now, Uchiha runt, why would _You _of all people want my katana. Can you not see that it is a very simple blade made only for one purpose, do you know what that is, hmm? Naruto finished menacingly, standing up to his full height of 6' 5" , towering over the Uchiha who had shook his head in a negative fashion._

_Naruto let a loud bellowing laugh erupt from his body, frightening the Uchiha even more than he was. "My sensei told me this, the only time you draw your blade is when you are going to kill someone, so do you want to die because I guarantee you it will be messy!" He finished manically freaking everyone out even Kira who wasn't usually scared of Naruto._

**Flashback End**

* * *

The Konoha team arrived back miraculously in one piece, with Sasuke been thoroughly dragged down from his 'better than thou' attitude the Uchiha had been quite subdued and had retreated back into his usual brooding and made no further comments.

Kushina was quite worried for her son because of his constant attitude changes and vowed to herself to help him through whatever was troubling him, even now the expression on his face looked troubled. For Kushina, her little boy was in pain and she had to help him even though she hadn't raised him for thirteen years she still had her motherly instincts and could feel his pain.

"Naruto" she called to him. He turned the unmasked side of his face to her hiding his pained expression from her.

"Yeah?" he replied simply trying not to show his emotions that were currently plaguing him.

"After we report the mission to Minato-Kun, would you like to have some tea with me?" She inquired with a small smile on her face.

The blonde only nodded suddenly feeling the need for tea after Kushina had mentioned it.

* * *

The pair made their way to the small Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. It was a small two-storey estate with a traditional theme to it, a large front garden and a wall surrounding it. The place even from outside gave an inviting homey feeling to it.

Kushina walked up to the gate and smeared a little blood onto it unlocking the seal that protected the compound from any Shinobi attacks. The gate opened without a squeak and she let Naruto in, he walked slowly admiring the front garden with the flower decorations showed someone had obviously spent a lot of time and care looking after them.

"These flowers look beautiful, who looks after them?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face.

"I do thank you for that when people visit here they barely take notice of the flowers." Kushina answered with a small blush of embarrassment on her face, She was the fearsome Aka no Shi, she couldn't be found making flower arrangements!

"Hmm, I see well some people never take the beauty in nature do they?" the arrancar replied in a sagely manner. For Kushina it was like seeing a different person, he had so many aspects to himself, like when he was with Kira he was so energetic and on the bridge he was almost maniacal and bloodlusting but now he was just so peaceful someone wouldn't ever have guessed that he killed over 200 people in a single minute.

They got into the house after unlocking another seal and a homey feeling entered Naruto, it was like he belonged here, "it feels just like Hueco Mundo **(Will be explained later) **or the Squad 2 Barracks in Soi-..." Naruto trailed off with grief filling him up knowing that the woman he had called mother for nearly 20 years was probably dead.

Kushina watched her son's face as it continued with it's peaceful look before complete grief and sadness crushed it.

"Naruto, sit down on the sofa and i'll bring you some tea ok?" the arrancar could only nod absentmindedly as his mother lead him to the lounge and sat him down on the nearest sofa, Naruto sat there with tears running down his eyes at the heart-wrenching feeling that his adopted family was dead and slaughtered by a man who Naruto should have been able to kill.

He sat there not saying a word even as Kushina brought two cups of tea and handed Naruto one taking notice of the tears running down her face and it pained her seeing her child in pain.

"Naruto, Naruto… why are you crying, please sochi tell me why are you crying?" Kushina asked him while Naruto's tears broke into sobs. She set the tea down onto the table and brought him into a hug as he sobbed into her jonin outfit, it was getting drenched not that she cared. The pain in Naruto's sobs was palpable even his hollow eye which until now had shown nothing but an unquenchable hunger and need for blood was now crying, tears rolled down the white mask.

"They.. they're dead, Soi-Fon Kaa-chan, Yama-jiji, Shunsui-ojisan, Jushiro-ojisan, Sajin-niisan they're all dead, dead" he sobbed into Kushina's shoulder. Kyuubi could feel his friend's sorrow and hummed a tune that Soi-Fon sang when he was but a baby.

Kushina herself was feeling the sadness of her son call it maternal instinct but she could feel it rolling off him in waves, landing right into her heart almost making her want to cry but she couldn't she knew she had to be strong, her son needed her.

Naruto stopped sobbing as his Zanpakuto hummed the tune, the katana at his side was vibrating slightly at the kitsune's humming so much so that Kushina could hear it as well but this was probably possible for her due to her connection as Kyuubi's former jinchuuriki. Her eyes widened at hearing the sword humming but then her vision faded into darkness as had Naruto's.

* * *

Kushina opened her eyes and gasped at the site a small traditional styled home with a koi pond facing it. A crescent moon hung above the home illuminating it and sat on the roof was a man with bright red hair like hers, he looked about thirty and his sharp features brought a sense of regal into it. He was dressed in bright red samurai armour over his well built physique which was almost exactly the same as Naruto's. The man had a feeling of familiarity but Kushina could point a finger on it.

Kushina saw the man disappear from the roof and right in front of her, his bright red eyes gazed not at her but past her, she followed his gaze and saw Naruto gazing at a painting of people all dressed similar to him but a couple had white haori over their uniform.

The unknown man walked past Kushina not even glancing at her. "Naruto, remember I am here, you are not alone together we will honour their memory and live on, you know the old man wouldn't have you sat around crying like a baby would he? remember my brother that as long as we live so will they in our hearts." the man held Naruto by the shoulders and spoke in a deep, but soothing voice.

Naruto's sobs had subsided as the man spoke although tears still rolled down his face slowly but even they eventually stopped. "Arigato Kyuubi" He murmured with complete gratitude and sincerity in his voice as he bowed to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merely brought the young man up from his bow and patted him on the shoulders lending him his strength so that Naruto could stand and face the world proudly and roar in defiance to colossal forces that would seek him out and try to crush him.

Kushina however stood there with her eyes and wide as saucers at hearing the man's name. She knew that this was an incredibly private scene and that she shouldn't even be here but knowing that the man next to her son was The Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuu and her former prisoner she couldn't help but feel the need to get her son away from him knowing full well how strong and fearsome Kyuubi was even when he wasn't at full strength.

As she contemplated on her decision Naruto and Kyuubi walked over. "Nice to see you too Kushi-OOF!" He was decked by an angry redhead who's hair had split into nine 'tails'.

Naruto seeing Kyuubi sent into the ground watched his mother fearfully as she stomped his head into the ground leaving a crater with Kyuubi's battered body right at the bottom. She turned to look at him only for Naruto to cross his arms in front trying to slowly back away from her with his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry please don't hit me!" He squeaked out only for Kushina to blush bright red in embarrassment at seeing her son act so scared.

"Um, Sochi I'm not gonna hit you" she said scratching the back of her head, he opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly.

"So, um kaa-san how do you know Kyuubi over here?" he asked changing the subject back onto his partner.

"Oh, I was his second container didn't you know?" with Naruto shaking his head in a negative.

"Well, I hate to break this up but someone is calling you two, so could the both of you kindly get out" Kyuubi interjected before the conversation could continue any longer and threw the both of them out the mindscape.

* * *

Minato entered the house to see his son and wife unconscious on the sofa, he rushed to them and shook them trying to wake them up while being on guard to any threats. After having been in a war, Minato knew the advantages of always being vigilant even when you were the best seal master in the world there was always the possibility of the seals failing.

Naruto and Kushina both groaned as they woke up alerting Minato, he looked back to them with barely disguised worry. "Naruto, Kushi-chan are you both okay? what happened?" he rapidly fired questions at them acting like a mother hen.

"Its alright tou-san we were just in my mindscape, I don't know how but we both ended up there but its fine." Naruto reassured his father.

Minato stood down and relaxed at seeing them both fine and perfectly healthy. "Hey, Naruto do you want to help me sort out some arrangements for the guest room, we're going to have to buy a new bed and a couple of things for you so you can make it yours, so do you wanna come?" He asked hoping for him to agree so they could finally have a bit of father-son bonding time.

"Yeah, thats fine, I'll see you later kaa-san and thank you for your help" Naruto hugged Kushina and gave her kiss on the cheek before leaving with Minato.

Kushina's eyes teared a bit knowing that she had actually helped her son and got to know him a bit, she felt ecstatic at the fact she could finally create a bond between her and her son it filled her with joy at the feeling of having her family finally complete and together after so long.

* * *

The father and son duo made their way slowly through Konoha heading towards the market district where they would be able to get the essentials needed for Naruto's room and some extra clothes for him. Civilians and Shinobi alike both bowed to their esteemed Hokage as he walked through the streets. However people looked on in fear at the sight of Naruto's mask but if he noticed he didn't make any sort of indication to them.

"Its one thing that you never get use to is it? people bowing to you, personally I never liked being bowed to or bowing to others but sometimes etiquette is needed don't you think tou-san?" Naruto asked his father with a smile as he looked down at the shorter man.

"Hmm, it is Naruto but eventually you get used to it no matter how much you don't like it, but enough of that, c'mon tell me a bit about yourself, I do want to know my son you know?" He grinned back.

"So what do you want to know old man" Naruto replied teasingly.

"Well why don't we start with likes and dislikes?" Minato asked sagely trying and successfully sounding like a wise old man.

"Hmm, I like strong tea, watching the moon, meditating, training and sake, yeah I love sake" Naruto's eyes glazed over a bit here at the mentioning of sake. "I don't like sour foods, traitors, rapists and when people take my sake from me."

Minato gulped when he heard the word sake and his face paled as quick as you could say hiraishin, Naruto noticed this and asked what was wrong. "Um, well you see, your mother will go mental if she finds out that you have an obsession for sake and let me tell you an angry Kushina is bad, very bad" Minato replied almost fearfully keeping a lookout for his hot-tempered wife.

They both shuddered at their memories of the the red-head when angry, "Yeah angry mommy is bad" Naruto agreed almost childlike.

* * *

Naruto and Minato had finished buying what they needed and Naruto had ordered some custom made Shihakusho for himself. Minato had sealed everything into a scroll so they didn't have to lug everything back home but decided to pick Kira up seeing as it was the classes at the academy had finished.

The kids raced out to their parents, and they kept an eye out for a red-head in the sea of children. She saw them waiting for her and sprinted towards them all the while screaming "ANIKI" and just to add to her hyperactivity she flying tackled tight into him.

"Hey there imouto-chan how were your classes today?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"It was soooo booring, there was nothing to do and Ko was making fun out of my hair again so I beat him up" she finished with a megawatt smile.

Naruto laughed and ruffled her hair, "While beating someone up is bad, I'm proud that you stood up for yourself and didn't let this Ko kid walk all over you and if you did then I would have to step wouldn't I?" he explained to Kira.

Minato watched the siblings bond with a massive smile on his face, the two had instantly clicked with each other and their bond seemed to be getting stronger every day, Kushina was going to have a field day knowing how much the kids were like her instead of him. _"Maybe its the Uzumaki genes in them, yeah it has to be, heck I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto decided to get addicted to ramen just like Kushina and Kira". _Minato would later regret having that thought.

* * *

Kushina had cooked up a load of homemade Uzumaki style ramen which to Minato's terror Naruto had instantly fell in love with the accursed dish and had proclaimed in quote "Kami, this is delicious, ramen is food fit for the gods!" and Kushina and Kira glomped him in a hug while grinning evilly at Minato mouthing "Victory" knowing how much he had hoped for at least one of the kids to not like it.

* * *

Naruto had helped clean up after a new favourite meal and had headed off to bed pretty early while Kira stayed for a little while longer before letting loose a massive yawn before heading off herself.

When Minato and Kushina decided to turn in for the night they checked up on the kids and came across Naruto's open door with Kira curled into a little ball with Naruto keeping her close in a bear hug and the both had peaceful smiles adorning their faces. The parents smiled softly at the two knowing that their son was back and here for good.

**End**

* * *

**There you have it, hopefully you liked it and remember review and put your most wanted pairing down.**

**By the way I was thinking of doing an Ao no Exorcist crossover with Naruto give me your thoughts on it **

**Bye!**


End file.
